


You are the Music in Me

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Idol Yuya, M/M, Music AU, Rockstar Yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Yuto, the guitarist for the popular emo band, Rebellion Crash, meets idol, Sakaki Yuya at a charity event. Can this chance encounter turn into something more or will the struggles of the music industry keep them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Yuto stood in the small university classroom, staring out one of the large windows that overlooked the student union courtyard, watching as students moved about their daily business.

Students sitting on stone ledges, sipping on colourful frappacinos and chatting away about this and that. Students studiously and furiously writing out notes or finishing homework on picnic tables or under trees. Students dashing and darting around others, presumably late for something, books clutched tightly in their hands... It made him... nostalgic.

He grinned. “Do you remember those days, Shun? Certainly kept us busy and made finding time for band practice hard.” he chuckled.

Shun looked up from his place at one of the desks where he sat tuning his bass guitar. He snorted, “Didn't end up doing us much good. We should have just spent more time on band practice.”

Yuto paced from one end of the classroom to the other before turning on his heel to face his band mates once more. “I think I'm going to take a little walk around. We still have some time before it starts, right?”

Ruri stopped her vocal warm ups for a moment, “Well, not too long, so don't go too far. We certainly can't go on without you.” she grinned.

Yuto nodded, stepping towards the door. “I won't be.”

“Wait a second,” Shun called to him.

He turned just in time to catch the pair of shades and baseball cap Shun had tossed at him, fumbling them in his hands before he could get a secure grip.

“Put those on. If you get recognized, you might not make it back in time and that would be a pain,” he noted to him before going back to his tuning.

Yuto grinned. “Good idea. Thanks, Shun.”

The young guitarist carefully fit his hair into the cap and slid the dark shades over his grey eyes before quickly exiting the classroom, shutting the door securely behind him.

Yuto slipped his hands into his pockets, walking quickly down the hallway and towards the stairwell. He wanted to go outside, maybe get a bit of fresh air. He'd walk around the other side of the building away from the busy courtyard too, just in case. He didn't want to make trouble for his band mates after all.

It had only been a couple years since the three of them had finally gotten their lucky break and their start as what was now the fairly popular emo band 'Rebellion Crash'. With Ruri's voice and he and Shun backing it up with an awesome sound, they'd found their place quite nicely in front quite a large following.

The limelight was something Yuto had to say he had never really gotten used to though. Despite his chosen career path, Yuto had always preferred more modest company. He deeply enjoyed time to himself or with his close friends. To him, the band really _was_ just another way to spend time with his two closest friends after all. It just... also happened to take place in front of fairly large audiences.

And... he had to admit, it was pretty cool to be able to help raise money for children in need like they were today. When they'd been approached about the gig, all three of them unanimously agreed pretty much immediately. He really did love his friends.

“Well there's nothing we can do about it _now_ now is there!?”

Yuto's thoughts were interepted by the voice of a rather frustrated sounding male. He wondered if he should turn back just in case... He didn't need to get involved in something right before a gig. It would only cause trouble for his band mates.

He turned, about to head back.

“I-I know...! It's just...!”

The second voice sounded more distressed and Yuto stopped in his tracks. He hesitated a moment, then sighed, heading towards where the voices were coming from. He knew he couldn't help himself.

“Listen, Yuya, if I could _magically_ get it here in time, I would, but that's just not a possibility! You're just going to have to suck it up this time!”

Yuto quickly spotted them. A brunette male with blonde streaks with his arms crossed in what was, presumably, frustration, standing over a second male who was crouched on the ground, clutching his red and green head.

“Gah, I know, I know, but...!”

“Enough!! We don't have _time_ for this!” he looked at his phone, checking the time. “ _I_ don't have time for this!”

“Excuse me...” Yuto interjected, carefully approaching though being sure to keep a bit of distance.

They both looked at him and Yuto's eyes moved from the unimpressed blue-grey eyes of the standing male to the shining red eyes of the crouched one.

..Wait a minute... was he crying...? Yuto felt his heartache, compassion strong in his heart despite not even knowing the reason.

The brunette stepped between them, holding up a hand. “Stop. No autographs. No pictures. Yuya doesn't have time for this right now. If you would like one then you'll have to meet him at one of his scheduled—”

“Oh, no, it's nothing like that,” Yuto held up his hands in defense.

So... this man must have been one of the other performers... From the looks of him, Yuto would wager... idol.

“Ahh... here, look,” Yuto lowered his shades and pulled off his cap. “I'm in today's concert too. I'm Yuto. Guitarist for Rebellion Crash,” he informed who he was now assuming was 'Yuya's manager.

He seemed to relax, though only a little. He put his hands on his hips. “What do you want?” he was certainly in a bad mood right then, that was obvious.

“I just... heard a commotion and wanted to... see what was wrong. Or... perhaps if I could help in any way.”

He could see Yuya was watching him now, he seemed curious, though when they met eyes, he looked away quickly, rubbing his eyes presumably to clear them of any forming tears.

His manager looked from Yuto to Yuya and then back. “...Listen... we appreciate your concern, but it's not—“

“It's okay, Sawatari,” Yuya interjected. “I... I don't mind.”

Seemingly entirely fed up at this point, 'Sawatari' tossed his arms in the air.

“Augh, whatever!! Handle it yourself then!! I'm going back. I've got a million things to deal with before you go on anyway,” he sighed, then headed off promptly, checking his phone and texting furiously as he went.

Yuto had to wonder how he was able to race around like that with such confidence without even looking where he was going.

“...Yuto... was it...?” Yuya asked.

Yuto's eyes snapped back to Yuya. He was facing him now, though still sitting on the ground.

He nodded, finally coming a bit closer, crouching in front of him. “Yes, that's right. And... I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with you.” He felt a little guilty about that, but Yuto really was in his own little world of sorts. He couldn't say he kept up very well with celebrities.

Yuya seemed to smile anyway. “Sakaki Yuya, professional idol! Pleased to meet you!” he winked at him. Yuto was unsure if that was genuine or part of a usual act for him, but he couldn't help but find it _incredibly_ adorable. He really was a pro.

“So... what's wrong, Sakaki Yuya?”

Yuya waved it off. “Just Yuya is fine.” he urged him, then hesitated. “...It's a little silly...” he suddenly seemed to waver.

“Mm... well if it's bothering you, I'm sure it's not 'silly' to you.” he pointed out. “Don't worry, I won't judge you. ...But... if you don't want to, you don't have to tell me either.”

Yuya shook his head then sighed, slumping over his knees. “No, it's... You're right, it's _super_ important to me... It's completely my fault too, but...!”

“But?”

He paused again before mumbling, “I forgot my pendulum.”

Yuto blinked, trying to process if he had potentially heard him wrong. “Your... pendulum?” he repeated.

Yuya nodded, then looked up at him. “Yeah! My dad gave it to me when I was little. It's _incredibly_ important to me and it's kinda... like my good luck charm. I... get kind of nervous before shows, but holding it makes me feel calm again.” he explained to him. “Like... he's there to cheer me on.”

“Oh. Well... hmm,” Yuto paused, trying to think it over.

“See? Silly. I'll just have to try and suck it up. I mean... we're here for the children after all, right? I can't exactly back out.” he sighed. “I don't _want_ to back out either...”

Yuto shook his head. “It's not silly. I can understand why you might be nervous. When I go on stage, I have my friends, Shun and Ruri with me. But you... you just have yourself. If I had to go up center stage alone, I'm sure I'd be plenty _more_ nervous than you are right now,” he shivered a bit at the thought.

“Mmm... okay. How about...” Yuto took something out of his pocket, then reached for Yuya's hand, pulling it closer to him. He placed his guitar pick square in the center.

“It's not the same, but... take this and... if you're nervous... maybe you can... hold onto this and... just remember that we're all in this together. We're all here for the same reason, to help support kids in need and... you're not alone.”

He smiled. “We'll be out there supporting each other. So let's both do our best.”

Yuya seemed stunned for a moment, just staring at Yuto and then the guitar pick in his palm.

Slowly, he closed his fingers around it and smiled. “Yeah... you're right. Thank you, Yuto...~ That actually... makes me feel a lot better...~”

Yuto relaxed a bit, feeling relief and satisfaction that he could help. Yuya really did have such a beautiful smile. Idols were truly amazing. “I'm glad.”

Yuya giggled, giving him more of an amused grin. “Y'know, for a member of an 'emo band', you're really super sweet. I didn't realize that fit in with your MO,” he teased him.

Yuto chuckled as well. “Mm... well... it's certainly the sound I like best, but... I'll admit, I do like spreading smiles more than anarchy.”

This time Yuya laughed. “We have something in common!!” he cheered, then suddenly got to his feet again.

He put his hands on his hips. “Okay, Yuto! We're in this together, so you'd better watch me preform! I promise, I'll dazzle you~” he winked, then turned smoothly on his heel, looking at him over his shoulder, “Bye-bye~” he waved before happily heading back off towards the school building.

Yuto just smiled softly, watching him go. “I bet you will,” he mumbled before he got up to start heading back himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on... Someone must know...” Yuya mumbled to himself as he scrolled desperately through an online forum. Sakaki Yuya was lazed on his couch propped up by his arm, his elbow rested on a couple couch cushions, one of his legs hanging over the arm rest next to him, eyes fixed on his laptop screen. He was searching for a location and more specifically... the possible current location of the band 'Rebellion Crash'.

It had been a week since the university concert and—

No, actually, more like _10 days_ since the university concert and Yuya had a very specific goal in mind now that he'd _finally_ been granted a day off from his idol work.

Yuya looked at the familiar guitar pick that sat on the pillow next to him again for the millionth time since he'd gotten it. He wanted to return it... After the concert, he'd been rushed out of the building by Sawatari in a desperate attempt to avoid his mob of fans.

As... much as Yuya did very much value and appreciate that he _had_ those fans, he... did wish he hadn't had to leave so quickly because of them. That just made things harder since he couldn't be sure how to even _find_ Yuto again.

But that's where the internet came in. An infinite wealth of information! Not to mention it was full of people who knew _way_ too much about the specific people or things they were in to. Yuya had to watch himself that he didn't google his own name too much in that regard.

Then, however, he was starting to become a little frustrated that he couldn't find it. _No one_ had stalked the band enough to know where they were at that exact moment? It had to be somewhere...

Although... he had picked up a few interesting facts in his search. It seemed like the band was known for doing charity events like the one he'd been at quite often. And not just for publicity either, they seemed to enjoy doing them and had made several statements to that effect.

To sum it up, for an emo band they were really quite... wholesome.

“Ah!” Yuya gasped, “I got it!!”

Yuya had finally stumbled upon the correct forum post, quickly typing in the address into Google Maps.

They were still in town! Only 30 minutes away! Yuya could do that! Easy!!

Yuya quickly set the laptop aside and threw himself to his feet, racing to the door.

He stopped, “Wait!”

Yuya bounced back a couple steps and dashed to his room, tossing on a brown wig for a disguise, then hurried out again and hopped into his car.

The drive itself had gone pretty quick, but now that Yuya was standing outside of the large recording studio, he was starting to wonder how he would even _get_ to where Yuto might be...

...Well... Yuya always was more of an improviser. He was sure he'd figure it out.

Yuya stood tall, then entered the building, walking up to the front desk. “Excuse me,” he began, getting the receptionist's attention. “I'm looking for 'Rebellion Crash'?” he asked.

The crooked nosed woman raised a brow at him. “Are you part of their crew?” she asked.

Oh! He brightened. “Yeah! That's me!”

“I was informed that all personnel would have been emailed the exact room location so as to avoid just _anyone_ walking in and claiming to be a crew member.” she lowered her glasses, clearly skeptical. “Did you not... receive the email?”

Yuya was smooth though. All those acting classes weren't for nothing!

He laughed and scratched behind his head. “Oh, maybe that's what they were trying to tell me when I left! Y'see, I'm here to drop off something important they the band left behind, this, um... guitar pick!” he held it up, being sure to hold it from the edges so the band's emblem on it was clear.

“It's Yuto's! Very important, a... good luck charm of sorts!” he wasn't even lying about that, just... carefully leaving out just who it was lucky _for_.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Is that so?” she reached for her phone. “I suppose I'll just call and confirm your story then.”

Uh oh.

“No, no, no, wait!! Uhh... there's no need to disturb them! I was instructed firmly not to! Umm...!!”

“I'm calling security.”

Shit, so much for acting lessons. He'd completely lost his cool.

“There's no need for that.”

Yuya whipped around, his heart leaping into his throat at the familiar voice.

“Yuto!!” he exclaimed with more excitement than he meant to, expression immediately bright.

Yuto walked towards them, his hands in his pockets. “What seems to be the problem?”

The woman seemed smug, “Sir, this man seems to claim that you are in desperate need of a... _guitar pick_? He claims it's your good luck charm.” she scoffed. “Don't worry, I was about to call security.”

Yuto raised his eyebrows, then gave Yuya a once over, making Yuya suddenly remember he was in disguise. Oops.

However...

Yuto raised his hand in front of him, “No, that's right.” he agreed, then smiled at Yuya. “Thank you for bringing it. You can come with me.”

The receptionist seemed _stunned_.

Yuya beamed. “Okay!” he gave a little wave to the receptionist for effect. “Thank you for your help!” he added before followed after Yuto as he headed down the hallway.

He stopped when they reached a bench just outside of one of the studio doors, sitting down and patting a spot beside him. Yuya was quick to join him.

“Yuya,” he began, “I'm surprised to see you here.”

Yuya giggled, then pulled off his wig. “So you knew, huh?”

Yuto grinned. “The story seemed familiar.”

“So what are you really here for?”

Yuya laughed, “Actually, exactly what I said!” he took the guitar pick out of his pocket once more, holding it out to Yuto.

“I wanted to return this. And... say thank you. It really did help a lot. I felt awful that I couldn't return it right away. Sorry it took so long...” he frowned.

Yuto blinked, seemingly surprised, then gave a little chuckle. “You went through the effort of tracking me down just for this?” he asked.

Yuya blushed, suddenly realizing the potential insanity of that. “W-Well... I mean... I just... was worried that... maybe it might _really_ be something important to you and I... didn't want to just keep it...”

Instinctively his fingers wrapped around his pendulum and Yuto's eyes followed.

“Oh. Is this it?” he asked, “Your good luck charm?”

Yuya hesitated, not sure how to take the change in subject, though, carefully, he let go of his pendulum so Yuto would be able to see it. “Y-Yeah...”

Gently, Yuto picked it up, turning it over in his hand. “It is quite beautiful,” he said, then looking up at Yuya with a smile. “It suits you.”

Yuya froze, barely able to comprehend much else other than how fast his face was heating up and how quickly his heart rate picked up.

It wasn't like Yuya had never been complimented before and he's probably been called beautiful before too(If... that was even what Yuto was trying to imply? Oh god), but for whatever reason, _Yuto_ saying it was making him feel much more flustered than any of the previous times before. Maybe because the way he said it felt so... _genuine_?

He laughed nervously, then turned his head away from him, “Wh-What? What's that supposed to mean? What a strange thing to say!”

Yuto gasped, letting go of the pendulum. “Oh! Sorry! I hope I didn't offend you.”

Yuya quickly shook his head. “N-No! Nothing of the sort!! I'm— I'm flattered!!” he exclaimed grabbing Yuto's hands, looking back at Yuto again with urgency in his eyes.

Yuto blinked, pink starting to creep into his cheeks as well.

He swallowed, then gave a bit of a nervous laugh himself. “Well... I'm glad then, um...” he looked at their hands and Yuya's eyes followed.

It was Yuya's turn to gasp. “Oh! Sorry!!” he quickly let them go, holding his hands up in defense.

“A-Ah, no... it's okay!” Yuto waved off. “Really.”

“W-Well if you're sure...”

A rather awkward silence then fell between them and it made the air feel so thick. Yuya felt like an idiot. He knew he wasn't always the smoothest person, but could he _be_ more idiotic? Jeez, what an impression to leave...

Yuto was the first to break the silence. “...You can keep it.”

Yuya looked up at him. “Huh?”

“The... guitar pick. You can keep it,” he scratched the back of his head, still looking anywhere but at Yuya. “You can... keep it as a... sort of... ' _back up'_... good luck charm... just in case you forget your pendulum again. If... If you'd like that is...”

Yuya's eyes widened a bit, feeling his heart start to race again.

“I...I can really keep it?”

“Sure. I-I've got plenty others, so... it's really fine, if... you know, it's not a hassle for you.”

Yuya brightened at that, flashing Yuto one of his more brilliant smiles. “Okay! I'll keep it then! Thanks, Yuto!”

Yuto seemed to relax at that too, finally looking at him again with a warm smile of his own. “You're welcome.”

“But... I can't _just_ accept it.” Yuya tapped his chin in thought.

“Hm?”

“Oh! I know! Are you hungry? Let me treat you to lunch! Do you have time?” Yuya pressed eagerly.

Yuto seemed stunned. “Lunch? Well... he glanced at the clock. “I... don't think there's enough time for that...”

Yuya deflated a bit. “Oh...”

“...But... there... might be time for coffee...?” the guitarist suggested timidly.

Yuya immediately brightened again, jumping to his feet. “Great! I know a place near here! Let's go!”

Yuto smiled, then stood up as well. “I'll get my cap and shades.”

Yuya sat the out of the way table at his coffee shop of choice, saving it while he waited for Yuto to join him.

He'd insisted on buying Yuya a drink. He really was such a generous person, though he shrugged it off like it was no big deal. It just made Yuya want to get to know him even more.

“I'm back,” Yuto smiled, setting down a cardboard drink tray with Yuya's strawberry and crème frappuccino and, from Yuya could tell, some form of tea from the tea bag string that hung out of the covered cup.

A rather delectable looking brownie was placed in front of him as well, Yuya's eyes moving quickly from it to Yuto with questioning eyes.

Yuto shrugged as he slid into the seat opposite Yuya. “I got you a brownie too. You kept talking about how good the treats were here the whole way over, I assumed you might like one.”

A very _sweet_ person too!!

“Oh, wow, _thank you_ , Yuto! That's kind of you.”

Yuto's smile seemed to widen a bit. “I didn't want you to get hungry either. You did suggest lunch first.”

Yuya laughed, “You really don't miss a thing, do you?”

He chuckled. “Well, only when I think it's something worth paying attention to.”

Yuya felt his heart skip a beat.

Hey, wait a second.

“Hey, I thought you said you wanted coffee, but isn't that tea?” he asked, pointing to Yuto's cup, throwing off the other male.

“Oh...” Yuto took his cup from the holder, bringing it closer to him. “Well... I honestly prefer tea to coffee. I just... said that since that's... typically the way you'd ask to go to a place like this. Isn't it?”

He gave Yuya a bit of a smirk. “Besides, I'm not sure you could really count your drink as 'coffee' either.” he noted, pointing to the bright pink, extra whip topped concoction Yuya was lifting from the holder himself.

Yuya giggled. “Well, you got me there. Okay, so it's just a coffee-less coffee date. Nothing wrong with that.” he hummed, taking a sip from his drink.

Yuto, who had been raising his cup to his lips, stopped, looking up at Yuya and raising a brow.

Yuya tilted his head. “What's wrong?” he asked, not sure what he had said.

Yuto proceeded with his sip, a light pink dusting his cheeks that was mostly hidden behind his cup. “No... nothing. Nevermind.” he brushed off.

The guitarist cleared his throat, “Ah... so...” he seemed to be searching for words. “How... how long have you been an idol, Yuya?”

“Oh! Um...” Yuya held up his hand, counting down with his fingers, concentration in his brow. “It was... it's been... um... Oh! Just about a year now.” he smiled.

Yuto was stunned. “Oh? You certainly already have quite the following for a year.”

Yuya laughed. “Yeah, well... lemme tell you, there's a _ton_ of work behind that. Idols need to be able to sing and dance and act and everything in between! I have a pretty busy schedule. Jeez, I haven't even had a day off in like 2 weeks! ...Well. I mean, not counting today.”

“But...” Yuya smiled softly. “It's fun. I really love it! Even if it's hard work. I think I'm lucky. I really don't want to be doing anything else.”

Yuto smiled too, “I understand that feeling.”

“It must be fun to be in a band though!” Yuya interjected. “How did you and your band mates get together? Seems like you guys have some really good chemistry.”

Yuto beamed at that, pride clear in his expression. “Yes, well... Shun, Ruri, and I have been friends since we were just kids. They're so precious to me... We have the same values and even if we argue, we make up fast. And... this fame that we've acquired in recent years, it hasn't changed how we are at all. We're still those same kids playing our music in Shun and Ruri's parent's garage on weekends and weekdays after finishing our homework.”

“So... like you, I think I'm lucky too.” his smile turned soft and warm and Yuya felt himself shiver.

“Wow, that's great, Yuto! I'm so happy for you. Seems like both of us our living the dream right now. The fun, yet incredibly exhausting dream.”

Yuto laughed. “Yes. I'd say so.”

“I do think that's extra lucky of you though. It does get a little lonely on stage by myself. But... I have my manager and I have my vocal coach and my dance coach and... sometimes I do get to do shows with other idols and those can be fun!”

“Hm...”

Yuya picked up the brownie Yuto had gotten him, taking a big bite of it, chewing happily.

He made a rather happy squeak “Mmmm~ This is super good~! Yuto, do you want a bite?” he offered, holding it out to him.

Yuto blinked, eyeing the brownie, then raised his hand in front of him, waving it off. “No, no. You keep it. I bought it for you after all. It's yours.”

“Mine to share if I want to too.” Yuya winked. “A little bite?”

Yuto let out a little breath, shaking his head, “...Okay. A little bite.” he agreed.

Yuya held it up for him more, expecting Yuto to take it from him, but instead he... leaned in and took a bite of it from his hand.

Yuya's face flushed up in an instant. He was speechless.

Yuto licked his lips when he pulled back, lifting a hand over his mouth politely. “Ah, you're right. That is quite good.”

The guitarist's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, then started. “Ah!! I've got to get back! Sorry, Yuya, I have to run.”

He jumped up, grabbing his tea, “It was fun.” he added before quickly going.

...Well almost. He came back just as quickly too. He set down the tea and took out his phone. “Hey, would you like to exchange numbers with me?” he offered. “If you're lonely, I wouldn't mind keeping you company sometimes too.”

Yuya's eyes widened. “Oh! Yes!!” He whipped out his phone as well, opening a new contact window, “Here, put in your number and I'll text you.”

Yuto took it, doing just that before returning it to Yuya. “I just... think it might be easier than you tracking me down. How... ever you did that anyway.”

Yuya blushed, though laughed, giving Yuto a wink. “I have my ways.”

Yuto picked up his cup again and with a little wave, he was off again.

Yuya stared at the little chat window on his phone, wondering how he should text Yuto.

“ _next time, lets do lunch at my place! ;D_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! I'm thinking I'm going to try and update on Mondays as long as I can keep up and things don't get to crazy for me irl. Fingers crossed! There's still a long ride ahead of us. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuto was full of nerves that afternoon as he drove up to the front gate of the idol he'd made quick acquaintance with lately.

He reached out his car window and pressed the button on the intercom, waiting a brief moment before he heard a familiar, “Hello?”

“Hey, Yuya... It's Yuto.”

“Yuto!! Hold on, I'll open the gate for you.”

He heard a click, presumably Yuya hanging up whatever line he was using and then soon, the metal gates in front of him opened up the path to the popular young idol's home.

Yuya and Yuto had been texting pretty constantly over the past few weeks, None of it held any real importance, it was just about this and that, with Yuya occasionally also sending him goofy selfies and other little picture updates of his day-to-day like what he was eating or of cats or dogs he saw around on his walkabouts or trips. Simple, cute, everyday stuff.

And Yuto loved it.

Seeing Yuya's texts always warmed his heart. Honestly... Yuya as a whole did. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't started to develop a crush on the other man.

Finally, the day had come when they had a matching day off and Yuya had been quick to remind Yuto of his previous offer. Lunch. At his place.

Yuto swallowed and he got out of his car, looking up at the modest, yet sizable-for-one-person, home Yuya resided in. Just being there was starting to make his heart race with nerves and excitement.

He jumped a bit when he heard the front door open, his heart jumping too when he saw Yuya poke his head out of it.

Yuya immediately brightened when he set eyes on him, opening the door completely and trotting quickly down the couple steps of his porch to meet him partway.

“Yuto~ You're here! I'm so glad~” he chimed.

Yuto smiled softly at him. “Hello, Yuya.”

Yuya snatched up Yuto's hand, giving it a squeeze. “Come on! Let's go eat! I'm starving, I hope you are!” he grinned, pulling him inside with him.

Yuto stumbled a step or two when he was pulled, doing his best to follow along. He blushed, his eyes fixed on Yuya's hand holding his own.

He knew that... didn't necessarily mean anything... but god, did it make his heart race. Even just this little contact sent tingles through his hand and up his arm.

All too soon, however, it ended and Yuya let go.

“Here we go! Lunch!” Yuya raised his arms to present the spread on the table.

...Well. 'Spread'. There was a pizza, a bowl of chips and a couple bottles of pop.

Yuto smirked a bit, then looked at Yuya with some amusement. “Didn't you say in your texts that you were going to try and _cook_ lunch?”

Yuya blushed. “Yeah... well... that... didn't go as planned... But pizza! Pizza is good!!” he encouraged eagerly.

Yuto laughed, feeling some of his earlier nerves wash away. “One day, when I have more time, maybe I'll teach you how to cook. At least something simple.” he teased him, gently elbowing him.

Yuya snickered, though he grinned, dramatically draping his arms over Yuto's shoulders, putting his weight on him.

“ _Please!_ I'm dying here!!” he moaned jokingly, then laughed again.

Yuto laughed too.

Yuya peeked up at Yuto, giving him a semi-apologetic look. “Pizza... is okay though, right...?” he asked somewhat nervously.

The proximity of their faces was making Yuto blush. “Y-Yeah, of course it is.”

Yuya stood up again, placing a hand on his chest and let out a relieved sigh. “Okay good! I honestly didn't have a back up plans otherwise.” he admitted with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Yuto smiled, a bit more relaxed. “Pizza is great.”

Yuya beamed. “Great! Let's eat then!” he encouraged, sitting down at the table, wasting no time opening one of the boxes and grabbing himself a slice of pepperoni.

Yuto joined him, grabbing a couple slices himself.

“It's been forever since I had someone over who wasn't Sawatari or Yuzu! I'm so glad you could come. After we eat, I'll give you the grand tour!”

Yuto grinned. “I'd like that.”

“I mean, it's nothing _too_ special,” he added as he took a bite of his pizza. “But I like it anyway. I do think the gate and stuff is a bit much though, but Sawatari thinks it's necessary for security reasons and that,” he shrugged.

Yuto nodded. “Yes, well, if you're living here on your own, then I could see it being especially important. You're a famous idol after all and idol fans can be pretty... intense from what I've heard.” he pointed out, taking a few bites of his pizza as well.

...It did make him wonder if anything had ever happened to Yuya in regards to that. ...He really hoped not... Honestly he was a little afraid to ask...

Yuya gave a laugh and waved him off. “Oh, I don't have it _half_ as bad as female idols. They have to deal with some seriously gross stuff. Honestly... what is with some people these days?” he sighed, shaking his head.

Yuto nodded solemnly in agreement.

Yuya eyed him for another moment. “Sooo... what are _your_ fans like then? Do you not need this much security?” he asked.

Yuto hesitated. “Well... that's... I mean, we do still have security... We didn't at first, both Shun and I were pretty against it, but... they got us when they pointed out that, even if _we_ might not need the help, that didn't mean Ruri was safe. Especially as lead singer and all that,” he bit his lip.

“For... the most part though, our fans are pretty good... We've had a couple problems here and there, but the core of it is alright.”

“...But I also... make a point to not google our band if I can help it. I don't really... want to know what other people are saying about us. I mean, I do to some degree since it is our livelihood and all, but... ahh... well... The internet in relation to celebrities is...”

Yuya laughed, “Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he smiled. “But... for the record... It seems like the internet only has good things to say about you.”

Yuto blinked. Wait a minute... “Does... that mean that... _you_ have googled us...?”

Yuya froze, eyes widening a bit before he very quickly stood up. “Hey, ready for the tour now? Let's do that~” he encouraged with a nervous laugh.

Yuya stuffed the last of his pizza into his mouth, then took a couple steps from the table. “C'm'n~” he urged him, mouth full.

Yuto laughed. As curious as he was to press further on the subject, Yuya's cuteness was pretty distracting. Not to mention that... he _did_ want that tour.

He wiped his fingers clean on a napkin, then stood up with a smile. “Okay, show me around,” he agreed, following after Yuya.

Yuya's house, it turned out, was rather minimalist, modern and sophisticated, as though a professional had done it.

So in other words... it wasn't anything like Yuya himself.

“Did your manager get you a home decorator?” Yuto guessed as they walked down the halls, admiring the records hung neatly on the walls.

Yuya laughed, then looked back at him. “How did you guess? Sawatari says that this is a more professional way to appear if I have a meeting with executives or business-y people like that at my place. I... don't really mind having meeting here since it's big enough for that kinda thing. Plus it makes the place seem less empty. Oh. Sawatari stops by a bunch too usually,” he explained. “And my vocal coach, Yuzu. She's tough, but she's a great person~”

Yuto nodded. “Well, that makes sense, it just... doesn't _feel_ like you.” he mused. “You seem more... playful. Honestly, I would have been less surprised to see splotches of bright colours splattered on the walls and a fireman's pole leading up to a second floor.” he gave a little laugh.

Yuya beamed at him, then took his hand. “Come with me~” he urged, moving a little quicker through the house than he had been in 'tour' mode.

He stopped when he reached a door.

“Sawatari got a decorator to do the house, but _my_ room I got complete say on~” he hummed as he pushed the door open, stepping quickly inside.

Yuto stopped in the doorway, taking in the bright, somewhat messy room, posters of different idols covered the multicoloured walls and glow-in-the-dark stars littering the ceiling.

Yuya walked to the center of the room and twirled on his heel to face Yuto raising his arms up. “Ta-dah~! What do y'think? No fireman's pole, but now that you mention it, that _does_ sound fun! I wonder if Sawatari will let me install one.” he mused with a laugh.

Yuto smiled and stepped into the room. “ _This_ feels a lot more like you.” he agreed, then hesitated. “Except...”

“This?” He walked over to a guitar stand that sported a rather fancy looking acoustic guitar.

He picked it up. “Wow, this is a nice guitar, Yuya. Is this a Blueridge BR140?” he asked, examining it closer. “It's so nice... spruce top, mahogany back and sides, rosewood fretboard and bridge...” he ran his fingers over it adoringly. “Do you play?”

Yuya gave a sort of blank smile. “A... what? Sorry, I... don't know anything about guitars...” he admitted. “It— It's more of like... a decoration.” he explained with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yuto strummed the guitar, just testing the sound, looking up at Yuya. “Oh? Pretty fancy guitar for just a decoration...”

Yuya fidgeted, “I mean, okay, well... Sawatari bought it for me one day. He had this great idea that it would be _so_ cool if I knew how to play one so I could play some on stage or... something like that. He said my fans would swoon over that and... that maybe I could put out some acoustic versions of my songs too so we could, I don't know, double up on the sales market for the same songs or... whatever he said about it.” he shook his head.

“But... I totally suck at it! It's so hard!! Even with a tutor, I couldn't get the hang of it. And it... started to hurt my fingers after a while. I don't know how you stand it...”

Yuto laughed. “Well... you could always try flatpicking if fingerstyle doesn't work for you.” he mused, taking the guitar with him to sit on the edge of Yuya's bed.

Yuya blinked, sitting beside him. “Flatpicking?” he repeated. “What does... that mean?” he tilted his head.

Yuto chuckled. “It means using a guitar pick to play essentially.”

“Is that what you do? I mean, you gave me a guitar pick, so...”

Yuto shrugged. “I do a mix of both. It depends on how I'm feeling and the sound that I want.”

“Ohhh... That... sounds complex.”

He chuckled. “Mm, well it's pretty straightforward honestly, but... I suppose I _have_ been playing a while...”

Yuto gave the guitar another strum. The sound was so clear and crisp... he couldn't resist, playing a bit more, starting the melody to one of his band's songs. Acoustic style of course.

Yuya watched him curiously for a moment before his eyes seemed to light up. “Oh! Okay, okay, um...!” he cleared his throat and then, to Yuto's surprise, he started to sing.

“ _This light that fades before too long;  
__The sweet whisper of darkness calling my name;_ ”

Yuto raised his eyebrows, though Yuya continued to sing as Yuto continued to play.

“ _My feelings so torn by vicious contradiction;  
__The chill of your voice, encasing my heart in ice;_ ”

Entranced, Yuto plays a couple more verses before he stopped, Yuya stopping mid sentence too.

“Aw, are you done? But that wasn't the end yet.”

Yuto just stared at him, stunned. “You... know our songs?”

Yuya smiled, though it was sheepish. He stood up. “I... may have been listening to them...” he began, walking over to his drawer and pulling it open to reveal a small stack of rather familiar looking CD cases. “And I _may_ have bought all your CDs too...~” his face flushed an adorable shade of pink.

Yuto beamed, feeling an immense happiness at Yuya's interest. He... really listened to them...? _All_ of them...?

For a moment he was speechless before he looked back down at the guitar, finding the correct place for his fingers before he began another tune. A familiar tune.

One of _Yuya's_ tunes this time.

Yuya gasped.

Yuto smiled shyly. “I... may have done the same with your songs...”

Yuya bounced a bit. “Yuto!! Wow! Ahh, I'm so happy!!” he beamed.

“Ahhh, okay, okay, uhh...~”

Yuya giggled a few times before he was able to start, singing along to the melody Yuto was playing, dancing around his room to the steps he seemed to know oh so well.

It was mesmerizing... Watching Yuya bounce and twirl and cast his arms out all while keeping a perfect, steady tune. He had such incredible talent and skill... He was amazing...

All too soon, the song came to a close and Yuya did a final twirl, stopping to strike pose.

“Everyone! I hope you enjoy this private show! Let's all do our best to keep on smiling~” he leaned forward a bit, one hand on his hip, a couple finger saluting as he winked at Yuto.

Yuto felt like his heart might explode. Yuya was _so_ cute. How was it possible for _anyone_ to be this cute?

Belatedly, Yuto let go of the guitar and started to clap. Yuya rose up and laughed before he bowed again. “Thank you~ Thank you~ You're too kind!”

Yuya did a final twirl towards the bed, then flopped backwards on it, his bubbly laughter filling the room. “Ahhh, that was so fun!!”

Yuto carefully set the guitar aside, then laid back on the bed next to him. He chuckled. “It was...~” he agreed. “But... everything with you just seems more fun.”

Yuya giggled some more, turning his head to look at him. Their faces were so close right then, Yuto felt his heart jump right into his throat.

“I agree~ You're lots of fun, Yuto~ Even when you're saying guitar things I don't understand.”

He brightened, “Hey! Maybe if _you_ teach me, I'll actually learn something~”

“Yeah...” Yuto breathed, somewhat distracted.

Yuya really was... _dazzling_... At first he'd thought maybe this was just the power of an idol, but now that he'd gotten closer to him he realized that... no, it... was just Yuya. _Yuya_ was dazzling...

Yuya rolled over onto his side, smiling so brightly at Yuto, he thought his heart might burst.

Then he noticed something familiar peeking out of Yuya's shirt that caught his attention. He blinked.

Carefully, he reached over to pull Yuya's necklace free, revealing the all too familiar guitar pick. The Crash Rebellion guitar pick. _His_ guitar pick...

“You... made this into a necklace...?” he asked, his eyes lifting to look at Yuya.

Yuya flushed. “Well, I... ...I mean... it's... kinda like my good luck charm now too, so...” he blushed a little deeper, clasping his hand around the guitar pick and averted his eyes from Yuto's shyly.

“It... makes me think of you. And that... you're you're cheering me on too... Even when we're apart.”

“Yuya...” Yuto's face flushed. He was speechless. He didn't even know what to say to that, but his heart had started racing.

“I'm sorry... I had to punch it to make it work for a necklace though. I hope that's... okay...?” Yuya asked him cautiously.

Yuto nodded eagerly. “No—Yes! It's perfectly fine, it—it's yours now, so... you're able to do what you'd like with it and I...” he smiled, “I'll always cheer you on. You can... count me as one of your fans...~ I believe in you. And I'm honored... I like that you keep it close to you. That... the thought of me could encourage you.”

Yuya was... amazing... Truly...

Yuya looked up at Yuto again, a shy, but happy smile plastered on his face. “Thank you Yuto... You can... count me as one of _your_ fans too...~”

“Ah. You've got some hair in your face.” he whispered, reaching over to brush the few loose strands of Yuto's hair behind his ear. “There~ Ah... sorry~ I just... thought that was probably... annoying you...?”

His touch was so soft and gentle and... inviting...

“Yes... thank you...” Before Yuto knew what he was doing, he was leaning in, inching closer and closer. “Yuya...”

Yuya's eyes seemed to widen and his cheeks flushed up again.

Their lips brushed.

And then, all at once, Yuto felt Yuya's hands over his mouth, pushing him back.

“Yuto— Yuto wait, I... I can't—“

Yuto gasped, immediately sitting up. “I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I—“

Yuya sat up as well, waving his hands in front of him desperately. “No, no, it's okay!! It's just that... Idols can't... be in relationships, Yuto... So I...”

His next words felt so cold in Yuto's heart, he felt it might stop beating all together.

“I can't... be with you... Ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this one, but, in the end, I think it turned out well. As always, let me know what you think!! Us fic writers are always dying for comments, even just little ones after all!


	4. Chapter 4

“ _His lips were so soft...”_

Although what they'd done could barely be qualified as a kiss, Yuya had found it impossible not to think about over the past couple days.

Yuto... the sweet... gentle... _wonderful_ guitarist of the popular band, Rebellion Crash had... kissed him. He'd _kissed_ him!

...Sorta.

His stomach turned. He was happy, but... only until he remembered how it had ended... and the reality of the situation.

He knew he couldn't be with Yuto... He could never be with Yuto... Well, not as long as he wanted to keep being an idol at least and he _loved_ being an idol!!

Yuya groaned, then turned to flop onto the sofa, pounding the arm with his fists, kicking his feet behind him. “Ahhh, it's not _fair_!!” he whined, throwing a bit of a tantrum.

“ _Life_ isn't fair.”

Yuya jolted, pushing himself up, eyes wide. “Sawatari! When did— When did _you_ get here?”

Sawatari came closer, plopping down on one of Yuya's armchairs. “I mean, _obviously_ life's not fair. Otherwise _I_ would be a world renowned idol by now instead of just being the manager of some amateur like you,” he huffed.

Yuya sat up and pouted. “Hey... I'm not an amateur!”

Shingo scoffed, running his hand through his bangs. “Sure you are. I'm sure you know you have _me_ to thank for that rising popularity of yours. It's lucky for you Sawatari Shingo is amazing at _everything_ he does. _Including_ being a manager to a new amateur idol. You should feel _blessed_ to have been placed under someone as amazingly talented as yours truly!”

Yuya rolled his eyes. At times like these he knew the best course of action was to not fight it. Instead...

“So what are you here for, Sawatari? Got some new jobs for me?” he pushed, hoping to distract him.

It worked. “Oh! Yes! That's right!”

“Yuya...” His expression turned serious, then leaned forward. “I know what's been up with you lately and I _know_ what you did with Yuto the other day. And I have to say... I'm not happy that you would keep something like this from me...”

Yuya tensed. Oh... Oh no... “Y-You... wh-what are you... talking about?” he laughed nervously, “Yuto and I didn't... do... anything...” he bit his lip.

“Oh, not to worry.” he sat up straight, waving it off with a laugh. “I took care of it for you.”

Yuya felt his blood run cold. What did _that_ mean? It now dawned him that Yuto hadn't texted him in the last two days. Not... since...

Not that Yuya had texted him either, but... was this—?

“Sa-Sawatari... just... what did you...? It's not—! It's not Yuto's fault, he just didn't know any better! He—!”

Despite Yuya's panic, Sawatari seemed to grin instead, “I set up a collab for you!”

Yuya froze.

“...Huh?”

“Don't think you could hide it from me Yuya. I heard you singing with Yuto and I think it's great! You two sounded fantastic together! So I thought to myself... opportunity!!”

“A... a collab?” he questioned, completely stunned. “With... Yuto...? That's... what you...”

“That's right! I think it's a great way to get in on that emo kid and punk market without ruining your carefully built image. It's _brilliant!_ Go ahead, Yuya. You may praise me. I won't stop you. I _know_ I'm a genius after all.” he smirked, crossing his arms.

“A collab?” he repeated.

Sawatari frowned. “That's what I said. You got your ears plugged? Hey, if you're troubled by the idea of more work, then you're in the _wrong_ industry,” he scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. “Besides, forming a relationship with a band with the same morals as you could be _great_ for you!”

Yuya quickly shook his head. “N-No, nothing like that! I just...” he bit his lip, remembering how dejected Yuto had been when he'd left his house that day.

Suddenly he felt nervous, “Did... Did Yuto... agree to this...?”

Sawatari sighed. “Well, I'll admit, he was resistant at first, but _no one_ says no to Sawatari Shingo. So, naturally, he folded.” he smirked, snapping his fingers.

Yuto agreed? He did? Really? Well... forced a little, but he...

“I can understand his reservations though at wanting to collab with an amateur like _you_.” he scoffed.

This time Yuya snorted and then laughed, grabbing a couch cushion and throwing it at Sawatari. “Oh, shut up~”

Yuya was nervous, but... the prospect of seeing Yuto again filled him with such a bubbling excitement, he could hardly stand it!

Yuya slapped his cheeks, then stood up, holding his fists in front of him with determination. “I'll do it! Let's do this!”

 

* * *

 

Yuya looked up at the recording studio Sawatari had told him to meet at.

Funny... it was the same one he had attempted to infiltrate that one time to see Yuto... Was this fate?

He took a deep breath, then entered, talking briefly with the receptionist(a different receptionist this time much to his relief) before he was led to the room he would be recording in.

Yuya took a deep breath, his stomach swirling with nerves.

He could do this... he could do this... he could—

...Be... there before Yuto.

“Ah, Yuya! Good!” Sawatari waved at him.

Yuya's eyes scanned the room as he approached him. “Where's...?

“Yuto? Not here yet. But he will be. He _better_ be.”

Yuya swallowed, new insecurities swirling in his head. What if... he changed his mind? What if he wasn't coming...? It had been two _more_ days now and he still... hadn't received a single text...

Maybe... did Yuto... not want to be friends anymore...?

He felt his heartbreaking at the concept.

Then, the door opened, the familiar guitarist shuffling inside. “H-Hello... Um... sorry I'm... a bit late...” Yuto mumbled sheepishly, clutching the guitar he'd brought with him a bit tighter.

Yuya bit his lip. “Y-Yuto...”

“ _Finally!_ ” Sawatari stressed as though Yuto weren't only approximately _two minutes_ late.

He stood up, trotting over to the two. He placed his hand on their backs, ushering them into the booth. “Go! Time is money! Let's get this party started!” he beamed, dramatically casting his arm into the air above him, striking a pose. “I want to see some _magic_ ~”

Two stools were set out for them by a couple microphones.

“Um, after... after you,” Yuto urged.

“Ah, th-thank you...” You could cut the tension between them with a knife...

Yuya sat on one of the stools, waiting for Yuto to join him.

“We-Well... uh... let's... do this then?”

Yuto nodded awkwardly, setting up some sheet music on a music stand in front of them with only minor fumbling.

He strummed his guitar a couple times and Yuya began to sing.

But his voice was strained...

Awkward... this was so _awkward...!_

“No! That's not it!!” Shingo's voice came clear through the speakers. “Do it again!”

“R-Right! Sorry!!” Yuya squeaked, taking a breath and trying again... and again... and again... _and again_... until finally...

“Ahhh!! _NO_!! This is all _wrong!!_ ” Shingo screeched through the speaker. “What's _with_ you two!? When I heard you two the other day, you were so in _sync_ , like you were having _fun_ , but now your singing and your playing sounds like _garbage!”_ he spat bluntly.

Yuya flinched.

“S-Sorry...” Yuto mumbled.

“Augh!! Whatever this is, _work it out_!” he threw his arms up. “I need a coffee! It's break time!”

With that he stormed out. The recording staff hesitated, though soon filed out as well, leaving the two of them alone.

All alone...

God, it was awkward. The dead silence of the recording booth they were in only made things worse.

He should say something... But what could he say? He didn't want to make things worse, he didn't—

“...You know...” Yuto began, cutting through the deafening silence. “I... I _did_ have fun...”

Yuya looked up at him, giving him an awkward smile.

He nodded. “M-Me too... Lots of fun~”

Yuto let out a shaky breath. “Yuya, I... I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry. I really... wanted to apologize for what happened and then I... froze up every time I went to text you. And then I thought I wanted to tell you in person, but then I thought you may not want to see me either, so when your manager asked me about today, I was hesitant. I... didn't want to be a bother to you, but—“

He shook his head, then gently took Yuya's hands. “I'm just... I'm _so_ sorry... I didn't... I didn't know anything _about_ those rules. But— even _regardless_ , I shouldn't have done that. It was improper of me. I just... I was watching you perform and you were just... so beautiful and so... breathtaking and... you're such a sweet and wonderful person, Yuya, the most _amazing_ and warm and bubbly and fun person I've ever met, that I couldn't help but—“

Yuto stopped. He furrowed his brows. “Oh. God. I'm sorry, I'm doing it again.”

Yuya giggled and gave him a shy smile himself, lowering his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. “It... it's fine...~”

Yuto took a deep breath, then raised his eyes to look at Yuya again.

“Look... Yuya... I... really like you. For... For _you,_ I mean. So... if... all we can ever be is friends then... I'm happy with that. If... you'll have me that is. You're just someone just so... truly... irreplaceable. I feel it would be... foolish of me to let you go just because I can't... like...” Yuto's cheeks flushed pink, “k-kiss you or... any of that. I... I want to be friends, Yuya. More than anything.” 

“Yuto...”

Yuto gave another nervous laugh, looking down at his guitar, strumming a couple cords nervously. “...Ah... was that corny? ...Well... I suppose it doesn't matter since I meant it.”

Yuya was stunned, but more so...

“Yuto...~” he repeated and gently took Yuto's hands in his again. Tears pricked at his eyes, though his smile was warm and wide. “I... really like you too...~ I really... _really_ want to be friends~ I... I missed texting you.”

Yuto chuckled, “Me too...~”

Abruptly, the door swung open and Sawatari strode back in, coffee in hand, “Okay! Let's do this _again_!”

Yuya and Yuto jumped apart in an instant and Yuya felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Though he... felt on the edge of laughter too.

He peeked back at Yuto, noting the wide smile on his lips and the shakes of his own suppressed laughter.

Yuya gave him a thumbs up. “Let's take it from the top! This time with spirit~” he winked.

Yuto couldn't help it his laughter breaking through just a little bit, but he nodded. “Let's.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is a little hectic right now and I'm trying to work up towards a move at the end of the month. I'm going to try my best to keep on schedule though! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update courtesy of @Nyokoi. Happy Birthday(tomorrow), sweetheart~ Hope it's a good one.

“Yuto! Yuto!! Over here!!”

Yuto approached the rather eager idol who was currently waving his arms over his head as if he weren't already to most bright, brilliant person on the street as is.

Even _with_ his current disguise.

He chuckled. “Yes, yes, I see you. Hello, Yuya. Blonde looks good on you.” he noted with a smile, pointing at the blonde wig he was sporting as he stopped in front of him.

Yuya giggled and pulled Yuto into a quick embrace “Hi~” he pulled back. “and thank you~”

Yuto looked at the karaoke parlor next to them and chuckled. “You know, it's almost humorous that even in your _free time_ all you want to do is sing.”

Yuya laughed. “Well, I do _love_ what I do~” he winked at Yuto, then snatched up his hand in his. “Come on~ This place is my _favourite!_ ”

Yuto stumbled a bit as Yuya pulled him quickly inside. Yuya chatted happily with the receptionist for a moment and then tugged Yuto down a hall to their assigned room.

“Here! it's this one~”

Yuya pushed open the door, bringing Yuto inside.

“You know what _else_ is great about karaoke?” he questioned as he shut the door. He yanked off his wig. “No disguises necessary! It's just us here!”

Yuto's lip quirked. He got the feeling that there were _probably_ cameras, but he didn't have the heart to crush Yuya's dreams. “Bye-bye, blonde Yuya.”

Yuto sat down, taking off his hat and shades as well, setting them on the table as Yuya looking through the song choices.

“Let's start out easy!” he announced, selecting one of his own songs and turning on the scoring system.

He picked up the microphone. “Laaadiiiies aaaand Yuto~” he winked at him with a laugh, raising his arms to the sky. “The fun is about to begin~”

Yuto laughed, “I feel like I should have one of those glowing idol stick things,” he mused. Yuya laughed too.

“There's a tambourine~ You can be my backup~” he urged, pointing to the instrument sitting on the table.

Yuto snickered, picking it up. “Not my usual fare, but I think I can handle that.”

Yuya didn't even need to look at the screen when the music started, singing his song with as much enthusiasm as he might if he were putting on a real show. He followed along with the steps he knew so well, though carefully making sure he had enough space that he didn't bump the table.

It reminded Yuto of that afternoon in Yuya's room...

When the song finished, Yuto clapped and Yuya took a bow. “Thank you, thank you~”

He spun on his heel towards the screen. “And the judges say....!!”

Yuya's eyes widened in shock.

“72!? But it's _my_ song!!” he exclaimed, horrified. “Villainy is afoot! The system is rigged!!” he threw his fists into the air.

Yuto burst with laughter, needing to clutch his stomach. “You may have to sue.”

Yuya giggled, whirling back to face Yuto. “Good idea! You can be my witness!” he declared, pointing at him with his mic hand.

Yuto continued to snicker, then picked up the device. “Okay, here. Why don't you try one of my songs?” he offered, trying to find a good one for Yuya.

He beamed. “Great idea! Then the only opinion on my singing of it that matters is yours,” then he hesitated, “I'm still gonna leave scoring on though.”

“Hmm...” Yuya tilted his head. “How do I dance along to your songs?” he questioned.

“Hmm...” Yuto pondered it. “Well, you can't go wrong with bouncing and a little hand banging. ...But the latter might make it hard for you to sing.” he snickered.

Yuya laughed. “Bouncing it is!”

The song started up and Yuya shut his eyes, presumably taking a moment to fall into character as the song started.

It was a completely different melody from Yuya's song, but somehow, he adapted to it perfectly. Yuto was so stunned, he kept forgetting to even play his tambourine. Not that it matched too well with the song anyway.

When the song ended, Yuto clapped again and Yuya took another bow. He peeked back at the screen eagerly despite what he said.

He gasped. “96!!” he bounced up and down. “Nice! Nailed it!!”

Yuto beamed. “That _was_ really good, Yuya. Y'know, you might even be able to give Ruri and run for her money,” he joked. “Ah, but don't tell her I said that.”

Yuya snickered and flopped down on the couch next to Yuto, leaning against him. “Now I gotcha, Yuto~ Blackmail material~” he teased him poking the tip of Yuto's nose with his finger.

Yuto laughed, then gently and playfully pushed him away from him. “Go back to your singing, you~ I'll order some drinks.”

Yuya laughed and saluted him. “Got it, chief~” he chimed before hopping to his feet again. “I want a cola~” he urged. “Ohh, and a lemonade.” he added quickly, making Yuto snicker and raise a brow.

“Together?”

Yuya made a face. “Yuto, please.”

Yuto snickered then went to make the order as Yuya got to singing again.

After a few more songs and a couple drinks later, Yuya flopped back on the couch again. “Ahhh~! Karaoke is so _fun!”_ he exclaimed.

Yuto smiled. “I'm... starting to see the appeal.”

Yuya raised a brow at that. “What? But you haven't even sang anything yet.” he noted to him.

Yuto shrugged. “Well... I'm just... enjoying watching _you_ sing. I mean, you do put on a performance with every song. You must be beat.”

Yuya giggled. “A little, but it's fun~”

Then suddenly he sat bolt upright. “I figured out what I'm going to do with your blackmail!” he exclaimed startling Yuto.

“Wh-What?”

Yuya placed his hands on the couch, leaning on them to lean closer to Yuto. “ _You_ sing next!”

Yuto immediately flustered. “M-Me...? But I'm not... I'm not a singer, Yuya... I just play guitar.”

“You don't have to be! I think _most_ people that do karaoke aren't. It's just fun~”

“But... you're...”

Yuya blinked. “Oh! Are you... embarrassed about singing in front of me...?” he guessed. He furrowed his brows. “Okay... well... Not that I would ever make fun of you, but...” he mused trying to think it over.

“Why don't... we sing... _together_?” he suggested. “That way the focus isn't all on you.”

Yuto fidgeted, still clearly uncomfortable. Even if... he really _did_ like making music with Yuya... he preferred when he was playing guitar, not... singing.

As if reading his mind, Yuya continued. “Come on, we already made beautiful music together once~ Let's do it again! Don't you remember how happy Sawatari was with us when we _finally_ did that song right?”

Yuto chuckled and nodded. “Mmm... yes, well it _was_ more fun after we made up...”

“But still, singing is not... I mean, singing with me will surely bring down your score...” he bit his lip.

Yuya looked at the screen, then back at Yuto. “Well, I'm sure that's not true, but... if it makes you feel better, let's turn off the scoring,” he proposed with a smile.

“No scores, no pressure, just us. Come on, Yuto... please? Just one song? We can sing a Rebellion Crash song too. It'll be _lots_ of fun, I swear it.”

Yuto gave a sigh and shook his head. “...Okay... fine. One song. Just... for you.”

Yuya beamed. “Yay! I swear I'll never tell a soul that you said I'm a better singer than Ruri then~” he winked at him and Yuto snickered.

“You're not _better_ than Ruri. You're _different_ than Ruri. You're both excellent singers, just in different ways. I love listening to both of you.”

Yuto smiled. “And you're both... irreplaceable people to me.”

Yuya's jaw dropped a bit, staring at him dumbfounded for a moment. “Yuto~”

He leaned over to pull him into a hug. “You're... irreplaceable to me too~”

He quickly pulled back again, getting to his feet. “Now come on, let's sing! Before you change your mind,” he urged, holding out a microphone to him.

Yuto chuckled. “No getting out of this, huh?” he asked as he stood up, accepting the microphone.

Yuya giggled and winked at him. “Nope~”

Soon the song started and the two of them started to sing. There were a few times Yuto caught Yuya's eyes on him. The first time they were wide and... the next few times they were bright, matching perfectly with his smile.

God, was he beautiful...

All too soon, the song finished and Yuto had to admit, he was... disappointed that it had.

Yuya quickly set his mic down, then grabbed Yuto's hands. “Yuto!!” he exclaimed. “You're so _good!_ What the heck!? You led me to believe you were bad!”

Yuto blinked. “What? I'm not— I _am_ bad. I'm not anywhere near as good as you or Ruri.”

Yuya shook his head. “No, no, that was so _good!_ Wow! You gotta sing with me more! You're so _talented,_ Yuto!!”

Yuto blushed. “I-I'm sure I'm not... _that_ good... But...” he gained a small, shy smile. “Thank you... for saying that...~ It... it _was_ fun...~”

Yuya gave his hands a squeeze. “Then... you'll sing with me more??” he pressed.

Yuto let out a breath, then smiled. “...Okay. I'll sing with you. But _just_ with you. Don't you go trying to convince my bandmates that I should sing instead. I do _not_ have that kind of courage to... to sing on stage like that.” he gave a nervous little laugh.

Yuya giggled, placing a hand over his heart. “Cross my heart~ I'm more than happy to have a special Yuto concert all to myself anyway,” he beamed and Yuto blushed.

The two sang a few more songs together, Yuto had even started to bounce along with Yuya during some of them, really getting into it.

Karaoke... it really _was_ fun...

But then... was it really the karaoke or was it just... Yuya?

All too soon, they got a call about their time coming to an end and, with a sigh, Yuya and Yuto put their disguises back on and exited the building.

“Ahhh, it's so refreshing and cool outside!” Yuya stretched his hands to the starlit sky. “Karaoke is fun, but it gets so hot in that little room,” he laughed. “But you had fun too, right Yuto?”

Yuto nodded. “Yes. Lots.”

He hesitated. “Yuya... I just... wanted to let you know...” he began carefully. “Starting tomorrow... I'm going to be going on tour. I'll be gone for a few months and... I'm not sure how much time I'll have to text because we'll be pretty busy...”

Yuya's smile faltered. “Oh... well...”

His next smile was forced. Even Yuto could tell. “Then... have a good tour! I'll see when you get back. I hope you have lots of fun and make _tons_ of new fans!”

Yuto smiled. “Thank you, Yuya. I'll do my best to, ah, what were the words you used?” he mused. “Ah yes, _dazzle_ them.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 million years later, here it is. ~~Thought I'd make you wait just as long as Yuya had to.~~
> 
> Sorry about that break. It's been a mix of me being incredibly busy and I guess feeling a little discouraged about this fic. I'll... try and keep more on it, but we'll see how things go!
> 
> Please remember to comment and let me know what you think!

Yuya missed Yuto. He missed him _so_ bad.

It had been a month and a half since Yuto had gone on tour and Yuya felt like he was _dying_.

He knew he could text Yuto and he _had_ been, but Yuto's replies took so _long_ sometimes...

It wasn't like he didn't understand that they would take a while... Of course they would. He was busy with his concerts and he was traveling too... No texting on airplanes.

But still, Yuya couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when he woke up to see Yuto had replied to him in the middle of the night or, even _more_ painfully, sometimes only an hour or even _half_ an hour after he'd gone to bed. It always left him kicking himself and wishing he had been able to stay awake just that _little_ bit longer... Even if it was just to hear how exhausted Yuto was or to get a 'that's cute, Yuya' in response to a cat photo he'd sent him that day.

...It wasn't as though Yuya wasn't busy too... but that didn't mean he didn't have his phone on him at all times.

Well maybe not when he was on stage, but it was the _first_ thing he checked the moment he was done.

Yuya groaned dramatically, tossing his phone onto the coffee table next to him with a clattering thud and flopped forward onto his couch, face sinking into one of the cushions.

Nothing yet... But he _really_ wanted to know what Yuto thought of the beautiful pancake stack Yuya had made _himself_ that morning!! It was already late afternoon...

“Yuya, would you cut that out? It's really started to get on my nerves...”

Yuya's vocal coach, Hiiragi Yuzu, stood just a few feet from the couch, her hands on her hips. “What could be so important that you're _always_ sighing over your phone nowadays anyway?”

Yuya peeked up from the couch cushion. “It's Yuto...” he admitted. “You know that guitarist I made friends with that I told you about? He's on tour right now and it's so _boring_ without him...”

Yuzu sighed. “Come on, Yuya. Isn't this a little over dramatic? You went your whole life without his texts before now. _Now_ life is boring? Do you get _this_ upset when _I_ don't text you right away?”

Yuya furrowed his brow in thought for a moment, staring hard at the cushion he was clutching before looking up at Yuzu again. “I mean, you're no Yuto. He's way more fun.”

In the next moment he felt a different cushion collide with his face.

“Rude!”

Yuya actually laughed at that, feeling a little lighter. He sat up again. “Mmm... but yeah, I guess it kinda sucks when you don't text me back, but it's not... _that_ bad... I know you're busy, so I can wait.”

Yuzu sighed and crossed her arms. “So how is this any different? You know Yuto is busy. He's on tour after all. You can't wait?”

Yuya bit his lip. Why _was_ it different...? It shouldn't be different... He was friends with Yuto just like he was friends with Yuzu... It was no different.

“Honestly Yuya, you're acting like you're lovesick...”

Yuya jolted, immediately flustering. “I-I'm not!!” he denied instantly. “It's not that at all!! Yuto and I are just friends!!” The memory of their barely-a-kiss flashed in his mind and he blushed.

“Well good! Because you're in the wrong profession for love, Yuya.” she scolded, though her expression soon grew sympathetic and Yuya felt like it might cut right through him. His heart squeezed.

“I-I know that...” Even if... even if it _was_ different... he couldn't... He'd already told Yuto that too and he— God, he'd been so sweet about it...

...So if Yuto could accept it, why was it suddenly so hard for _him_ to...?

Yuzu sighed. “Alright, come on, break's over. Let's keep practicing, okay?” she urged him gently.

“Already?? Wait, just—“

Yuya scooped up his phone, frowning when he saw, once again, his empty lockscreen.

He sighed, setting it down and getting up. “...Okay, yeah, let's practice.” It would be a good distraction anyway.

Yuya followed Yuzu to the small studio they had set up for just this, standing in front of the wall of mirrors so he could watch what he was doing.

Yuzu turned on the metronome, then started up the music.

Yuya took a deep breath, then started dancing along to the song, singing too when it was his cue.

Ahhh... it was the song that Yuto had played when he was at his house... That had been so fun~ Yuto had smiled so much too... He really did have a beautiful smile... He wondered if he smiled like that on stage too. ...Maybe not.

“Yuya, focus!” she smacked her paper fan against the desk the iPod was sitting on.

Yuya jolted and straightened, his voice only wavering for a moment.

Ahh, he had to stop thinking about Yuto or _he_ was going to get a taste of that fan next!

Somehow, Yuya _did_ manage to focus for the remainder of the song, but when Yuzu started up the next one, he found himself distracted again.

This was the song he got a bad score on at karaoke with Yuto!!

Yuto had _laughed_ at him too!! So mean!!

He smiled. But it had been so cute too...~

“Yuya! You're late on your steps and you're letting your voice shake while you move!”

Yuya stiffened. Ah! No! He had to pay attention! He couldn't keep thinking about Yuto! Not his sweet laughter or his cute smile...

...No wait!! Maybe he _could_ think of it! He could pretend he was performing _for_ him! That would put a bit more bounce in his step and power in his voice, right? Maybe?

He could think of that time in the karaoke place, the sound of Yuto's tambourine playing that seemed to go in and out(a loss of focus?). Maybe... he'd been caught up watching Yuya? That... made him happy to think about...~

The thought made him smile more brightly.

This time he would get a _great_ score on this song! And then Yuto would praise him for sure...~

Yuya did a flip as he came into the final verse of his song, feeling his guitar pick necklace rock under his shirt.

No... Yuto would praise him regardless, wouldn't he? He said he'd support him...~ Yuya wanted to do the same too. He would definitely support Yuto.

...No... more than that. He wanted to support him, but he wanted _more_ than that!

Yuya twirled, posing as he finished the song, panting lightly.

Yuzu clapped. “Oh, those last few verses were good, Yuya! Good job! But you were weak at the beginning, so you should work on that. Whatever gave you that energy at the end there, you should hold it for the _entire_ performance,” she urged him. “Okay?”

Yuya gave a short laugh, then nodded. “You're right. I _should_ hold on to that feeling, shouldn't I?” He wanted to... He really wanted to...

The door to the studio swung open and Sawatari strode in holding a tablet. “Ah, there you are. Practicing? Good! How's it going?” he asked.

“Good! I--”

“Ah, ah,” Sawatari raised a hand to stop him. “I wasn't asking you, I want Yuzu's opinion. You think _all_ your performances are good.” he waved off making Yuya laugh.

“Aww, come on, Sawatari!”

Yuzu giggled a bit herself, giving Sawatari a grin. “No, actually, it was pretty good. I was just telling Yuya that his opening was weak, but he really got some extra spirit in the end.”

Sawatari raised a brow, looking at Yuya. “In the end? Isn't it normally the opposite? You're slacking, Yuya! If you only have that extra vigor at the end, then you're just holding back at the beginning,” he accused, raising a finger to him. “Get it together! If you want to be a star, you've gotta give it 110%. No! More than that!!”

Yuya snickered, saluting him, “Will do, captain~” he grinned. Sawatari could be strict, but... that was only because he was passionate, so Yuya didn't mind. ...Not all the time. “Anyway, did you need me or did you just want to check up on us?”

Sawatari blinked. “Ah. Yes. Right. I have a list of your upcoming jobs and job offers I wanted to run by you,” he explained, coming closer.

“Tomorrow, you've got a handshake event downtown at the music store and a mini concert at the mall. I know, small stage, but any exposure is good exposure in _your_ standing. Oh. And Tuesday that TV company wanted you to be a guest star on their game show. Seems like a pretty easy gig, so I went ahead and booked it. Wednesday, you have—“

Yuya nodded along as Sawatari continued to list off his busy schedule, though his mind wandered back to his phone in the other room. He was kicking himself for not bringing it with him... He wondered if Yuto texted him back yet... He wanted to see...

“—Saturday, you have an interview with popstar magazine, Sunday—“

Yuto had said he would be switching locations again on Sunday... Where did he say he would be going again...?

“—in Hokkaido, but—“

Oh! Hokkaido!! That was it!!

Wait a second.

“Wait, wait, go back,” Yuya grabbed Sawatari's shoulders. “What about Hokkaido? Am I going there?”

Sawatari scowled at him. “Are you not paying attention at all, Yuya? You'd better not be wasting my time!! Listen to me the—“

“Yes, I'm _super_ sorry! But can you _please_ repeat that part...? You always give me my schedule so fast, I can't keep up...!” he protested, holding up a hand in apology. “I promise I'll listen extra close this time.”

Sawatari gave a heavy sigh. “Well as I _just_ said... There's some TV station in Hokkaido that wants you to come there to interview you on Monday morning and they were hoping you would end with a short performance. It's for a daytime talk show. But like I _also_ said, you can't accept that because you're already _booked_ that day, so—”

“Monday morning!? Like next week's Monday!?” As in... the Monday morning after Yuto's concert!? Meaning... he might be there Sunday night too??

Sawatari blinked. “Well, _yeah_ , but like I _just_ said, Yuya, you—“

“I want to do it!!”

“Huh?”

“ _Please_ , I want to go!! Please, please let me go? Can't we... reschedule that Monday so I can go? I want to!!” Yuya pleaded, grabbing Sawatari's hand instead.

“Wha— Yuya!! You can't just—!!”

“Please!? I promise I'll work _extra_ hard on my performances this week and I'll practice _super_ hard without complaint, just... let me go to Hokkaido!” Let him see Yuto...! Even if it was brief, he had to see him. He had to see him and...

Yuzu sighed, placing her hand on hip, “Sawatari... maybe there's a way to work this out...? I know it's a pain, but _you_ could do it if anyone, right?”

Yuya looked up at Yuzu with a grateful sparkle in his eyes. “Yuzu...~”

“Well, of _course_ I could, but—“

Yuya turned back to Sawatari, clapping his hands together in front of him, holding them up. “Please! Oh great and talented Sawatari Shingo! I _need_ your powerful managerial skills! I can't do _anything_ on my own!!” the words felt bitter coming off his tongue, but boy did he need to suck up right then if he wanted _any_ hopes of seeing Yuto.

God, did he want to see Yuto...

Sawatari seemed to melt under the praise. “Well you _are_ right. You're pretty useless without me, so I guess I... _have_ to help. ...Okay! Fine! You will have your interview in Hokkaido! I guess it _is_ pretty good exposure... I'll make sure to smooth things over with your other booking.” he waved off.

“Ahhh, Sawatari!!” Yuya threw his arms around him with a hug.

Sawatari stumbled back a couple steps“H-Hey...!!”

“You're the best!!”

Sawatari flustered a bit. “W-Well _obviously..._ N-Now let go of me, you idiot!!” he urged, pushing Yuya off of him and raising his finger up to him, his other hand, resting on his hip. “Now you _better_ practice _super_ hard just like you said! Don't you let me down!!” he commanded.

Yuya laughed. “Yes, _sir!”_ he saluted him again.

“Good!” he pointed at Yuzu next. “Keep on him!” he demanded, then turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.

Yuzu rolled her eyes and looked at Yuya. “Hey, you owe me one.” she noted with a teasing grin.

Yuya snickered. She didn't even know how right she was.

“I'll treat you to dinner.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuto sighed heavily. It was probably his fifth one in the last half hour.

He was sat in his dressing room with his other bandmates, waiting for their show to begin. He'd already finished all the preparation he needed, so he'd just taken to crashing on the couch, his head tipped back onto the back of it, cell phone clutched tightly in his hand.

He knew he shouldn't be like this; moping over a lack of text messages... But he'd thought for _sure_ moving back into the same timezone as Yuya would make things easier, but he hadn't gotten anything from him since that morning...

...Was this what being addicted to technology was? ...Or maybe it was... something else.

He gave another heavy sigh. Who was he kidding himself? He _knew_ what it was.

“Yuto,” he heard Shun grunt, sharp eyes looked up at him from his guitar. “I know this is an emo band, but you could be a little _less_ in character.”

Yuto heard Ruri snort and then giggle some and he watched as Shun quirked a bit of a smirk at her reaction.

He bit his lip and lifted his head. “Ah... sorry, Shun. I just...” He didn't really have an answer for that. Well... not one he could actually give that was.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm a little... home sick I guess.” That was also partially true. He didn't like lying to his friends if he could help it.

“Aw, Yuto...” Ruri cooed. “We'll be home soon. Just a couple more concerts and then... when we get home, we can spend the whole day at home, just us. We can watch movies and... maybe we can order in.” she suggested with a smile. “How does that sound?”

Yuto smiled weakly, “That... sounds nice,” he agreed. All the same, he felt his heart squeeze. It would be extra nice if Yuya could be there too... God did he miss him...

He wondered if Yuya felt the same... There were plenty of times Yuto had wanted to text 'I miss you', but each time he had, he'd deleted the words before he could send it. He didn't have the nerve and... he also knew he didn't have the right to do that. As much as he tried, Yuto's heart still yearned for him... even if he knew it shouldn't. Couldn't. _Ever_ , as Yuya had put it.

He felt his heart squeeze more painfully this time.

Yuto squeezed his phone a little tighter too as if holding it tighter would make him feel the notification vibrations he was somehow missing. Even if his heart was full of guilt, he couldn't help that it was full of eagerness too.

There was a knock on the door.

“Five minutes!”

Shun looked up at them. “Are you ready? I heard this one sold out.”

Ruri grinned. “Sounds like it'll be fun then~”

Yuto took a deep breath and nodded, hesitantly setting his phone down. “Okay...” he stood up, picking up his guitar. “Let's do this then,” then he smiled. “One step closer to a day all to ourselves.”

Ruri smiled brightly at him and Shun broke into a grin too, even ruffling Yuto's hair.

“That's the spirit!” Ruri chimed. Pumping her fist into the air. “Let's go, Rebellion Crash!”

Yuto chuckled and nodded. “Let's go.”

* * *

 

When the trio walked onto the stage, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

Shun and Yuto took their places on either side of the stage, making sure to plug in their instruments as Ruri strode up center stage, wrapping her hands around the mic. “Helloooo, Hokkaido!!” she called, earning her more cheers.

“Are you feeling rebellious!?” The crowd screamed along with her as the spotlights flashed on and off on stage, a fog machine starting up from the side of the stage.

Yuto squinted a bit as the bright light hit his eyes, but he quickly adjusted. They still seemed to catch him off guard a little every time.

Yuto had to admire the way Ruri could work the crowd so fearlessly. She didn't even hesitate being on center stage like that.

...Yuya had been the same when he'd seen him perform. They were both amazing...

“Let's do this!” she called and Yuto quickly snapped back to attention, not about to miss his cue as he struck the cords of his guitar with his pick, earning even more cheers. Shun followed along with him as they started up the first song.

Yuto's lips twitched into a grin. This song... was the one Yuya had scored so well on at karaoke before he'd left. He really had sounded nice singing it, albeit very different from the way Ruri did. They had such a different stage presence, but he couldn't say that one was better than the other.

For a moment, he almost imagined it was Yuya on stage with him instead.

He could see him twirling on his heel to look at him with that bright smile of his he had when he sang... It almost made Yuto want to sing along too...

... _Not_... on stage though. He'd leave that to Yuya and Ruri.

The next few songs went by in a similar fashion, Ruri occasionally pausing between songs to take a drink and to talk more to the crowd, enticing them into more and more cheers.

Their next song was a more somber one. Ruri always told him she appreciated that they had a song like that on their set list because it was much softer on her throat. It was a bit of a break for her.

He watched as the crowd soon lit up with the bright lights of cell phone flashlights, the audience waving them back and forth like lighters of yonder year. He grinned. He did like when this kind of thing happened. It looked pretty cool from his end. Just a sea of lights, waving mostly in time. It was beautiful.

One of the coloured spotlights turned to graze over the crowd, not too bright so as not to blind everyone, but enough to bathe some faces in a soft pink light.

Teens with eyeliner and coloured streaks in their hair(most likely clip on extensions), adults with piercings and studded wrist bands, all softly singing along with the rest of the crowd, all trying to embody the feel and the fashion of the music. Heck, there was ever someone wearing a pair of goggles, though... he had to admit, he thought goggles fell more into the steampunk category than emo.

...Wait a second.

His eyes snapped back to where he'd seen those goggles, taking a moment to spot that familiar blue star on one the of lenses. He lowered his eyes, only catching his face for a moment before the spotlight moved, casting darkness over the crowd once more as the song came to a close.

“Yuya...?” he breathed, his eyes wide. The sound of the crowd's cheering drowned him out and he wasn't even able to hear his own voice. He couldn't be entirely sure if he even spoke the name or not.

But he could hear his heart beating so loudly in his ears. Had he seen that right? Was that... really Yuya...? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him... Did he really miss Yuya so bad that he was seeing his face in the crowd? He guessed he _had_ just been imagining him on stage...

...He couldn't deny that possibility, but still, a bubbly excitement welled up in him.

Yuya? Could Yuya really be here? To see him? How did he get there? _Why_ was he there? Yuto had a million questions buzzing in his head, his eyes locked on that one place in the crowd that he swore he'd seen him.

He just needed that spotlight to turn on again... please... He needed to know...

Yuto found himself so thrown off, he almost missed his cue at the start of the next song, earning him a quick look from both his bandmates.

He flushed and mouthed an apology. Ruri turned back to her duties immediately, though he could feel Shun eyes on him, watching him carefully. There was a sternness to it, but he could also feel a hint of concern. He'd have to apologize to him later about worrying him.

Yuto swallowed, though he focused on his playing, making sure he kept up even though his eyes stayed locked on the crowd.

Come on... come on... please just one more peek...

Yuto felt as though he was blessed when another spotlight swooped over the audience, bathing them in green this time.

And there... with that unmistakable smile of his... was Yuya. It _was_ him. Even if he was wearing a wig and different clothing, Yuto would always recognize that beautiful face of his anywhere; even coated in a green light.

Just for that moment, it felt as though there was no one else in the room.

His heart beat quickly in his chest and Yuto felt as though he were as light as air, his eyes locked to Yuya's in those few moments before the light moved from him, hiding him in the crowd once more.

Yuto smiled widely, feeling so happy that, when they got to the bridge, he found himself spontaneously starting his own guitar solo.

Ruri and Shun both looked at him with surprise, though Ruri quickly recovered and smiled brightly, her eyes returning to the crowd. “Yuto, everyone!” she called, raising her hands up to clap, earning louder cheers and clapping from the audience as well.

Yuto found himself straining his ears as if he'd be able to pick out Yuya's cheers from all the rest.

* * *

 

It was all Yuto could do not to just run off stage as soon as Ruri thanked the crowd and wished them good night.

He was itching to run, but he stayed and bowed, politely leaving the stage before just full on booking it back to their dressing room.

He heard Shun call after him, but Yuto didn't wait, snatching up his cellphone, the moment it was in range. A text. There was a new text!

' _Hey Yuto! Im at ur concert!! did u see me?? I bought a vip pass too. I had to actually. Sold out otherwise! Wow! Can I see u??'_

Yuto felt his heart fill up with warmth. It really _had_ been Yuya!

He opened up the keyboard and typed his response quicker than ever.

' _I thought that was you. Yes, absolutely. Should I come get you? Where are you?'_

The response was quick.

' _No, stay where u r!! someone as cool as u will get mobbed by fans especially after that super awesome guitar solo!! ;3'_

And then ' _dressing room?? i'll come find u!'_

Shun and Ruri got to the dressing room at this time and Shun huffed, crossing his arms. “Yuto, what was _that_? You've been acting so strange tonight.”

Then he spied the phone in his hands. He raised a brow. “Really? Again?”

Yuto shook his head. “No, you don't understand, this time—“

There was a knock at the door and Yuto sped over to it. He opened it to find one of their bodyguards outside. “Some VIP are here to meet you.”

His eyes scanned over the group of giggling girls and pumped up boys that stood outside their dressing room, feeling himself deflate a little when he didn't spy Yuya with them. Where was he...?

Still, he stepped back and gave them a polite smile. “Please, come in. It's nice to meet you all.” he gestured the crowd in and Ruri stepped up to greet them too. Shun... hung back as usual, his arms crossed. Yuto could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

“Um...” he whispered the the bodyguard. “Was this it? No one else...?”

The man nodded. “Were you expecting someone, sir?”

Yuto hesitated. “...No... Um, well I mean, yes, but...” he looked back at the crowd of people in their dressing room. Did he run into some trouble...? He looked at the bodyguard again. “Just let me know if anyone else comes. Right away, please.”

Then he stepped back into the room. Dealing with VIP fans was usually pretty okay. They talked with them in excited voices and praised them on their show. Ruri took selfies with some of them and Shun kept a strong eye on anyone who got too close to her.

Yuto was polite, even when he felt a couple girls snuggling close against his side, so much so it definitely felt more like cuddling. He got the impression that the one girl was pressing her breasts against him intentionally but it wasn't the first time either. He was sadly used to it by now.

He had to admit though, this time he was more focused on his phone than anything else. Wasn't Yuya coming...?

Soon enough, the VIP crowd was cleared out, leaving them alone.

“Yuto,” Shun pulled his attention. “If those girls are bothering you, you should say something to them. I know we're supposed to put up with some of it to some degree, but it's still not okay... You know Ruri and I would back you no matter what.”

Yuto let out a breath. “I know... it's okay. I... should have, I was just a little distracted.”

“About what?” Ruri cut in.

“...Well—“

There was a knock on the door.

Yuto's heart leapt.

“Oh! I ordered us some food. Maybe that's it?” Ruri trotted over to the door, opening it and greeting the bodyguard.

“I'm sorry,” he began. “There's one more straggler. Normally I wouldn't allow this, but Yuto said to let you know if there were more.”

He stepped aside and to reveal a male with messy blonde hair and bright red eyes with a pair of orange goggles on his head.

“Hello~” he beamed. “I'm a big fan. A _huge_ fan!”

Yuto stumbled to his feet at once, his eyes wide. “Yuya!”

Without thinking, Yuto rushed over to him and embraced him, earning a laugh from the other male who did the same.

“Hi, Yuto~”

The bodyguard hesitated, then awkwardly left, leaving the four of them be.

“Yuya! You're here! I was worried when you weren't with the rest of the VIPs—“

Yuya nodded, patting Yuto's back. “Sorry...~ I promised to keep a low profile and this disguise only works well in large crowds, so I was hanging back and waiting for them to leave. But trust me, I wanted to come see you _so bad!_ ”

Yuto smiled, pulling back to look at him. “Me too. I—“

He stopped when he heard Shun clear his throat behind him.

Yuto immediately flushed, then pulled away completely to look at them. “Oh... uh... sorry, this um... This... is Sakaki Yuya. The... idol I met a while back at that charity event we did at our old school.” he gestured to him.

Yuya smiled and took off his wig, taking a deep, sweeping bow. “Pleased to meet you!” he looked up at them brightly. “I've heard a lot about you both.”

“Oh!” Ruri clapped her hands together. “So _you're_ the one Yuto is always texting!!”

Yuto blushed, “That's... him, yes.”

She held out her hand, “Pleased to meet you, Yuya. I'm Kurosaki Ruri and this is my brother, Shun.” Shun just made a little grunt.

Yuya took her hand to shake it and she continued, “I'm glad Yuto has found such a good friend. I'm surprised you came all the way out here to see our show though!”

Yuya nodded. “I... had something to do here in Hokkaido that was _very_ important, so...”

She smiled. “Well it's kind of you to come out and see us. I'm sure Yuto appreciates it.”

Yuto nodded, his eyes still on Yuya despite Ruri being the one talking. “I do...”

Shun was eyeing him though. “Hey,” he looked at Ruri. “Let's go find what happened to that food you ordered.” he decided suddenly. Ruri looked up at him a little confused, but then she nodded. “Oh, sure, good idea. I'm getting pretty hungry anyway.”

She turned to Yuto. “Will you be okay on your own?”

Yuto looked at her and nodded. “Y-Yes, that sounds fine with me.”

Shun huffed, then patted Yuto's shoulder as they passed him. “We won't be far.” he said and Yuto could feel that the words were more urging than they might normally be. The two of them left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Yuto turned back to Yuya, “I... wow, I just can't believe you're really _here,_ Yuya. It's just so unexpected...”

Yuya giggled. “Well, I like to surprise~ Makes for a more entertaining show, doesn't it?” he winked. “Like your sudden guitar solo! Yuto, that was so awesome! You guys are _super_ good! I was so impressed!! Ruri and Shun too!! I feel like I could take notes from Ruri. She has such a way of whipping up the crowd and Shun didn't look like he was even breaking a sweat! He must have really good endurance!”

Yuto couldn't help but smile widely at the praise. “Thank you, Yuya. Ruri really is so good with the crowds and... Shun always plays in top form. He makes sure to keep in good shape. Well, we all do. You need good stamina after all. I'm very lucky to play with them.”

“And they're lucky to have you _too,_ Yuto! You're so talented! Don't sell yourself short.” he prodded Yuto's chest with his finger, making him blush.

“I-I... Well... thank you, Yuya...” he smiled softly. “It's kind of you to say that.”

“No, it's _true_ of me to say that,” he corrected. “Yuto, do you not realize just how incredible you are? And... you know... on top of being an amazing guitarist and musician, you're just... such an amazing person too! You're so kind and you're funny and patient and just... an irreplaceable person!” he took Yuto's hands and Yuto felt his heart start to race again. “Truly... I've been thinking about it a lot.”

“Y-Yuya...”

He swallowed, trying to keep himself from thinking too hard about how soft and how _right_ Yuya's hands felt in his own. And Yuya's words too... he felt like they might melt his heart, but... he had to struggle to keep them in proper context. Friends. They were _friends..._

“S-So... what... was the important thing you came to Hokkaido for?” Yuto quickly changed the subject. “I-Is it something I can help you with?” he averted his gaze, feeling a little embarrassed. He couldn't bare to take his hands back from Yuya though.

Yuya smiled. “Actually... yes. You can. Only you...”

Yuto looked back at Yuya just in time for Yuya to capture his lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss, Yuya's hands squeezing his own.

Yuto's eyes were wide with shock, though his chest was alive with emotion. When Yuya pulled back, he couldn't even speak, though his eyes held a million questions that refused to come out.

“I like you, Yuto,” Yuya answered for him, leaning into him a bit. “Like... a _whole_ lot. And... I know I said I can't have a relationship and... that's... probably still true, but... this time apart... how _badly_ I longed to even talk to you... It... all just made me realize how much you _mean_ to me. How much I... wished you were mine... that I'd let you kiss me that day...” he blushed. “Yuto, I... I've done a lot of thinking and... after everything, I know this is selfish of me and I'm sorry, but I...”

He took a deep breath, his eyes full of determination and confidence. “I... want to be with you, Yuto! As _more_ than just friends!”

Yuto felt the world move beneath him and he wasn't even quite sure that he was even awake in that moment. Was he dreaming? Was this... really happening...?

“Y-Yuya...” he swallowed. “But...”

He held Yuya's hands between them, concern coming to his eyes as he struggled to refocus. He couldn't just get caught up in this as much as he _desperately_ wanted to...

“Yuya, you _love_ being an idol... What does something like this mean for your career...? Yuya, I couldn't take that from you... As... much as I want this too... As much as being with you would possibly be the _best_ thing that could ever happen to me, but...”

He bit his lip. “Yuya... I... I like you... _so_ much. That still hasn't changed from that day. ...No, I think it's only gotten stronger... but that also means I never want to make you unhappy...” he gently brushed Yuya's bangs behind his ear. The way Yuya was looking at him though, Yuto was itching to kiss him himself. It was taking all the self-control he had _not_ to.

Yuya swallowed. “S-So... maybe...” he bit his lip. “Yuto, I... I'm sorry that I even have to suggest this, but... what if... how about... if we were in a... secret relationship? I mean, celebrities do that all the time, so it can't be that hard, right?”

Yuto wavered, “Yuya...”

Yuya cupped his cheek. “Yuto... I'd do anything to be with you... The only person at risk here is me, right? But _not_ being with you will make me even _more_ unhappy... So if... you truly like me too, then... would be... be my secret boyfriend, Yuto?” he softly brushing his cheek with his thumb. “Please?”

Looking into those beautiful eyes of his, Yuto felt himself melt. All of his self control was slowly crumbling. In that moment, he felt as though he would give Yuya anything he wanted. Anything...

So... against his better judgement and against all the worries he had in what this could mean if they ever got caught, he...

“...Yes.” he murmured, “Yes, Yuya... I will...” then leaned in to give Yuya a soft kiss of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! An update! Sorry this took so long. Life is busy and my motivation keeps wavering in and out. I can't promise I'll keep any specific schedule. I'll just write when I feel inspired to. (Just sayin', comments help with that. ;3)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

“I'm coming!!” Yuya yelled, nearly tripping over a fallen throw pillow as he raced to his front door following the sound of the door bell.

It had been only a week since Yuya had come back home after his little get away to Hokkaido and still he felt like he was on cloud 9.

The events of that evening had played over and over in his mind and it, honestly, had left him in such a happy haze since he'd parted from Yuto that night. He hadn't seen him again since then, but... there had been several texts to follow. Texts which Yuya had read over and over again as he waited for more.

Yuto was so cute... His texts never had emojis, but his emotions were always so clear and sincere. Yuya had to laugh when he'd cautiously asked if he should be texting in some sort of code just in case.

Today, however, was the day Yuya had been waiting so anxiously for. A day where he and Yuto had a matching day off...

Or more importantly... the day they would have their first date.

Yuya stumbled up the the front door, taking a deep breath and quickly straightening out his clothes and his hair before pulling it open.

Yuto stood on the other side, his signature cap and shades disguise on and a sheepish smile on his face. “Hi, Yuya...” he greeted him somewhat shyly.

“Yuto~” Yuya took his hands and pulled him inside. “Come in, come in! I was just trying to tidy up a bit.” he glanced over his shoulder at the still messy living room as Yuto shut the door behind him. “Um... Emphasis on... _a bit_.”

Yuto chuckled as he took off his hat and shades, revealing his beautiful grey eyes and spiky hair. “Don't worry, Yuya. I'm not so concerned about a little mess. Especially not if it means I can see you...” He blushed lightly and scratched his cheek. “S-Sorry, was that... cheesy? I... meant it though, but...”

Yuya laughed and took Yuto's hands again, giving them a squeeze. “I missed you too, Yuto~” he kissed his cheek sweetly, making the other man flush a deeper shade of red.

Yuya let go of his hands and stood back, raising his arms wide to present. “Welcome to my home! I got us lots of snacks and there are games we can play too!”

He trotted over to the couch and picked up a plastic guitar. “Like rock band? I thought maybe we could try and play _together_.”

Yuto smiled widely and came over to Yuya, taking the guitar. “That sounds wonderful, Yuya.” then he looked up at him and chuckled. “I mean, we already have some practice with that. Given that... we're already doing a collab.” he teased.

Yuya giggled and picked up his PS4 controller, turning on the console. “Right, so that means we'll be well practiced for the real deal today!” he declared. “I bet we can score 100%!”

Yuto grinned, pulling the strap over his head and getting a feel for the buttons. “Of course, you know that a guitar hero guitar and a real guitar are very different, right?”

Yuya beamed and leaned over to nudge Yuto's shoulder with his own. “Well don't worry. If you fail, I'll rescue you~” he winked. He couldn't help but feel pride in the way that seemed to make Yuto blush and avert his gaze, Yuya melting a bit himself at the shy smile Yuto got.

_God_ , was he cute... Yuya had no idea how he even managed to resist him for this long...

“So...” Yuto began, rubbing the back of his neck as he peeked up at the screen. “Since you're singing... maybe you should pick the song. It'll be easier for me to do the buttons on any song than for you to already know the lyrics and how it's sung, right?”

Yuya smiled and nodded. “Sure! I'll pick then.” he agreed, scrolling through the song list before settling on one. He grinned, quickly selecting 'expert' and waiting for Yuto to do the same before starting it up.

He picked up the mic, then flashed Yuto a smile. Strangely, Yuto seemed nervous.

Yuya paused the game and tilted his head a bit. “You okay?”

Yuto swallowed and nodded. “Yes, I just... have never played Rock Band before... I mean, Shun and Ruri and I always wanted it when we were younger, but we could never afford it and now... I guess being in our _own_ rock band of sorts...”

The young idol smiled and reached over to pat Yuto's shoulder. “It's okay, Yuto! There's no need to be nervous. This is just us having fun! Do you want to go back and change your difficulty? You don't have to start with expert you know.”

Yuto fidgeted. “But...” he bit his lip, looking down a little shyly. “I kind of... want to impress you.”

Yuya blinked, not having expected that at all. He melted. “Yuto...”

He promptly pounced on the other male with a hug, making him jolt a bit. “Relax! I'm already plenty impressed by you! You have nothing to prove!” he kissed his cheek again. “Stay on expert if you want to though. Like I said earlier, if you fail, I'll save you~” he winked. “I know you'd do the same for me.”

Yuto got a meek smile at that and nodded, gripping his guitar a little tighter. “Okay... thank you, Yuya... I feel calmer now. You really are such a wonderful person... I'm... lucky I get to be your secret boyfriend.” he chuckled, giving Yuya's temple a quick peck, serving to fluster Yuya a little as well.

Yuya pulled back, giggling a bit himself. “I could say the same thing about you, Yuto.” he picked up the controller again. “Ready?”

Yuto nodded and Yuya started up the song again. Despite Yuto's nervousness, Yuya watched in awe as Yuto's fingers moved quickly and professionally over the buttons, not missing a single chord. He got such a focused expression, Yuya couldn't help but find it adorable.

Then he was looking at him with a bit of confusion, peeking back and forth between Yuya and the screen. “...Yuya?”

Yuya quickly cued back in. “Oh!!” he'd missed the first few lines! Quickly, Yuya got himself back on track, a bit of a laugh in his singing as he started. This seemed to spur a bit of a chuckle from Yuto as well along with a couple missed notes.

Neither of them really cared.

The song came to a close and their scores popped up on screen. 92% and 94% respectively. Yuto chuckled. “Not quite 100%, but I think that's a pretty good start.” he grinned.

Yuya laughed. “You even _beat me_ , Mr. Never-played-before. Are you sure you're not just lying to impress me?”

Yuto gave a little laugh too, “Yes, I'm pretty sure, but... is it working?” he got a bit of a shy, playful smile and Yuya laughed a little harder. “Maybe,” he winked. “Let's get 100% next time!”

It took them a few more songs before they managed it, Yuya bouncing up and down as they faced the score screen. “We did it!! 100%!!” he cheered, earning a laugh from Yuto.

“Good job.” Yuto grinned.

Yuya whirled to face him, a wide, playful grin on his face. “Yuto, I have an idea!” he declared.

Yuto raised an eyebrow, looking a little nervous. “Oh?”

Yuya thrust the mic in Yuto's direction, then held out his free hand. “Let's switch! Give me the guitar and you can sing!”

Yuto blinked. “Uhh...” he was clearly throat off by that, so Yuya continued.

“Me singing and you playing guitar is too easy. Wouldn't it be fun to switch? I mean... I already _know_ you're a good singer though, so you _may_ have the advantage.” Yuya beamed. “Come on, it'll be fun!!”

Yuto hesitated a moment longer, then his lips spread into an exasperated grin. “Okay... Let's try it...” he took off the guitar, handing it over to Yuya and accepted the mic.

Yuya slipped on the guitar, then quickly lowered the difficulty to 'medium'. “Maybe I'll try on this setting first. I'm not as good at this as you are.”

Yuto smiled and then lowered his difficulty as well. “I'll do the same then. I'm certainly no professional singer.”

Yuya laughed. “I bet you could be if you tried though! I bet you _could_ do expert! You're going to cream me on medium.” he joked.

Yuto chuckled. “Well... this way, if you fail, I can save you, right?”

Yuya beamed. “That's right! Okay, Yuto, I'm counting on you to save me then!”

His smile turned warm and there was a softness in his eyes that made Yuya's heart jump. “Of course, Yuya. I always would.”

This time it was Yuya's turn to blush and look at his feet. “Jeez, Yuto...~” he giggled a bit. He felt so happy...

Yuto picked the song this time, taking a little longer to find something he knew before he decided. He flushed. “Don't... don't try and focus too much on my singing though...” he urged him. “I... feel a little embarrassed honestly. Last time we were singing _together_ , but...”

Yuya smiled. “Yuto... you have a _great_ voice, so there's nothing to worry about!” then he gave a little laugh. “But don't worry. I'm sure I'll be more than preoccupied with my own task.”

Yuya felt nerves run through him when the song started, his worries only confirmed as he proceeded to hit the wrong buttons for the first few notes, “Wait―” he looked at his fingers, trying to remember which colours were where, missing the next few too. “Ahhhhh!!!” he whined as he quickly tried to get on track, getting the next few somehow.

Yuto laughed. “There you go! You've got it now! Ah―” he quickly refocused and started to sing, seemingly to manage better than Yuya Yuya, who... was _quite_ flustered already as he yelped and jumped a bit as he messed up. “Shoot, I forgot the flick the thing!” he called as he missed the next one, quickly picking it back up again.

Yuya was bouncing, in a little bit of a panic as he continued to either mess up or just barely hit the right notes. The positive side was that it seemed to be making Yuto laugh. Granted, that wasn't great for either of their scores.

The young idol's face fell when he saw his track drop out. “ _Man_ , how did you make this look so easy!?” he whined.

He gasped when he saw the golden glow around Yuto's area, bouncing over to him and grabbing his shoulder, pointing fiercely at the screen. “Yuto! Yuto!! You gotta hit that! That's how you save me! Just... hold your note a little longer at the end there and it'll activate!!”

Yuto was mid sentence, so he just nodded, though his focus seemed to sharpen. It took him a couple tries, but he eventually did manage to activate it, bringing Yuya back into the game.

“You did it!!” Yuya cheered, bouncing up and down, “Oh wait!!” he quickly took hold of the guitar again, trying to get back on track.

When the song came to a close and the scores came on screen, Yuya couldn't help but feel a little deflated by his abysmal score. Still, he laughed. “Aw, _man...”_ he plopped back on the couch. “So rough!”

Yuto sat down next to him. “I thought you did pretty good.” he mused.

Yuya snickered. “That's because you're really nice.” he tipped over and flopped his head onto Yuto's lap, looking up at him.

Yuto smiled softly. “I may be a little bias...” he admitted, gently brushing Yuya's bangs out of his eyes. “But it was still really good for a first time.”

“Hey, maybe... you could teach me some time?” Yuya asked gently. “If it's not too much for you... I know you're busy.”

Yuto raised a brow. “Rock Band guitar?”

Yuya giggled. “Well, maybe that, but... what about... _real_ guitar...? I've never been any good, even with a tutor, but... if it's you... maybe I could learn...? I...” he blushed. “I kind of hang on your every word.”

Yuto blushed too, though slowly he nodded. “Sure. I can teach you... I'm not sure how good of a teacher I am, but I can try my best. I'm... sorry if I don't know how to explain things very well.” he rubbed the back of his neck, a little sheepish. “I'm self taught.”

Yuya smiled. “I'm sure you'll be great, Yuto. You're always leaving an impression on me. A _good_ impression.” he quickly added when he saw Yuto open his mouth to reply.

He seemed to relax. “I'm glad... Honestly, I've... never really had a boyfriend before, much less a _secret_ boyfriend, so I'm... not quite sure what I should be doing... I want to help you... and to take care of you... but I'm not sure the right way to go about any of it.”

“I... feel the same way.” Yuya agreed. “I think... it's just something we'll have to figure out together. I'm willing to learn if you are...?”

Yuto nodded. “Of course! Just... if there's anything you'd like of me, just... be sure to tell me. I'll do whatever I can.”

“Hmmm...” Yuya hummed. “Well... can you feed me some of those chips.” he pointed to the bowl on the table. “I'm kind of hungry, but also... _very_ comfy.”

“Oh.” Yuto reached and grabbed the bowl. “You want them closer?”

“Mmm...” Yuya blushed, giving him a bit of a shy smile himself and pointed to his own lips. “Feed me...?”

Yuto blushed red at that. “O-Okay...” he agreed, his fingers trembling a bit as he picked up the chip, offering it close to Yuya's mouth. “Like this?”

Yuya opened up his mouth for him, waiting for Yuto to lower it a little closer before he bit down, happily munching on it. He licked his lips. “Perfect!” he opened his mouth for another and Yuto obliged him that too.

“Hey, Yuto...” he began. “Our photo shoot for our new single is in a couple weeks... Are you excited?” he asked, opening his mouth for another chip.

Yuto hesitated, giving Yuya another chip. “I... don't know if excited is the word I would use... A little nauseous really... I'm not... too fond of photo shoots.”

“Really?” Yuya asked. “I think they're fun! I mean, I guess it depends on if you have a fun photographer or not, but... I mean... I think this time will be even _more_ fun because... we'll be doing it together.” he smiled. “I always do photo shoots alone, so it'll be really nice to do one _with_ someone. Especially when that someone is you...”

Yuto smiled softly, offering Yuya another chip. “That's... a nice way to look at it... You said you have a short tour coming up soon too, right?”

Yuya groaned and rolled to face Yuto, burying his face against his stomach. “Don't remind me... 10 days away from you? After having been separated _already?_ I don't know how I'll handle it...”

“It'll be okay, Yuya...” he felt Yuto's fingers run gently through his hair. “I'll still text you when I can and... I'll see you again at the photo shoot. Didn't you just say you were excited for that?”

Yuya smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Yuto's middle. “Yeah... You're right. But I'll miss you...”

“I'll miss you too, Yuya... I know it's just a part of our careers, but... it.. _is_ hard. Especially now that we've just gotten together, I...” there was a pause. “I really... _really_ like spending time with you like this.”

Yuya peeked up at Yuto, delighted by the cute shade of pink his cheeks were in that moment. “Yuto... I really like this too... I'm so happy that you agreed to be with me... Even under these circumstances.”

Yuto nodded. “I... would have jumped through flames to be with you, Yuya. Being a little secretive is no problem. I promise, I'll do whatever I have to to keep your career safe. Your happiness is what matters most to me.” he placed his hand over his heart.

“Yuto...” Yuya pushed himself up a bit higher. “Thank you...” softly, he pressed his lips to Yuto's. Though he had kissed him before, he still felt his whole body turn light at the contact and then happiness roll over him in waves when he felt the soft, shy return of Yuto's lips pressing against his own.

_Perfect._ There was no other way to describe it. This was what Yuya wanted... _Yuto_ was what Yuya wanted... There could be no one else.

“Yuya...” Yuto murmured as he pulled back softly.

Yuya put his hands on Yuto's shoulders, resting their foreheads together, enjoying a moment of peace before... “Hey, Yuto... do you want to get lunch? Then we can play some more? I have more games too... Have you... ever played Mario Party?”

Yuto gave a little chuckle. “You want to test our relationship so soon?” he teased, making Yuya laugh.

“I have no worries there!” he declared. “We can just... play nice.”

Yuto gave him a warm smile that always struck Yuya right down to his core. “Okay... let's do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update! Even I'm surprised. Just something light and fluffy this time. If you liked it, be sure to leave me a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! This first chapter I'm posting today in dedication of counterpart week 2018's 'AU' day.
> 
> I'm going to ATTEMPT weekly updates, but we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Long fics are hard and it'd be great to get some motivation to keep on writing! :)


End file.
